Pertemuan Dan Masa Kecil
by L.A Lights
Summary: Berkisah tentang, Sasuke yang mengingat masa kecilnya dan Gaara tentang awal pertemuannya. Hingga berujung bogem mentah.-Humor.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : Teen

Warning : OOC, Freak, Najis.

L.A Lights

.

.

~Pertemuan dan Masa Kecil~

Cerita ini bermula di siang hari yang bolong. Dimana nampak tiga cecunguk SMA lagi santai-santai di jembatan penyebrangan. Asik memandangi kendaraan. Mereka bolos ceritanya.

"Gue jadi ingat masa kecil nih." Sasuke Uchiha tiba-tiba bersuara sembari menyampirkan gakuran hitamnya di pundak.

"Sama siapa, Sas?" Gaara, cowok dengan tatto 'Cinta' di dahi bertanya penuh nada ingin tau.

Sasuke mendongak sembari menunjuk cowok berambut pirang jabrik dengan kumis di masing-masing pipinya tersebut. "Sama si rubah rabies." tuturnya tanpa dosa.

Yang bersangkutan sontak menoleh. "Rubah rabies?! Gue maksud loe?" cowok berkulit tan tersebut nunjuk dadanya dengan tampang bloon.

"Iyalah, memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Hehehe," Naruto cuman cengar-cengir ngak mutu sembari merebut keripik yang di genggam Gaara.

"Inget nggak Nar waktu kita masih umbelen?"

Naruto manggut-manggut. "Iya, gue inget kok dulu kita sering main bareng."

"Dan waktu kita habis di sunat kita sering main Truk-Trukan tanpa sempak bareng! haha." Sasukecap ketawa-ketiwi memgingat masa lalu swaktu doi abis di sunat.

Gaara cuman pasang tampang bete di kacangin sedari tadi. Maklum cuy soalnya dia kan baru sahabatan sama Sasuke and Naruto di SMA.

"Dan loe ingat nggak Nar waktu kita naik bus?" Sasuke menyunggingkan cengiran mak lampir.

"Em, yang mana ya?" cowok berambut kuning mirip eek mengapung itu cuman bisa garuk-garuk rambutnya bingung. "Gue gak inget, Sas."

Sasuke smirk. "Yang saat loe ngeluarin kepala keluar jendela."

"Ohh," Naruto mudeng sembari mengangguk berulang kali. "Yah gue inget, dan loe degan gobloknya ngeluarin 'pantat' di jendela sebelah gue, kan?" Naruto ketawa sarap sembari gebukin pagar jembatan.

Gaara mangap lebar banget. "Loe ngeluarin pantat, Sas?"

Sasuke mengangguk nista. "Dan apa loe ingat apa yang orang-orang bilang waktu itu?"

"Nggak, Sas! Memangnya bilang apa mereka waktu gue ngeluarin kepala dan loe pantat?"

"Mereka bilang kita mirip."

Naruto jaw drop sampai nyenggol tanah. Pantat dan wajah? dibilang mirip?

.

.

.

"COX!" terus tas slempengnya dia buat nabok itu si pantat ayam.

 _WH_

 _ED_

 _US_

"Gila loe Sas! masak pantatmu dibilang mirip dengan wajah dia," Gaara menunjuk persis muka Naruto. "Meski agak mirip sih."

Naruto pundung.

Sasuke ketawa jahat. "Gue bilang apa adanya kok! Lagipula kenyataannya seperti itu dulu."

Naruto berdiri sebari misuh-misuh. Kepalan tangan teracung. "Jangan njelekin gue lagi, Sas!"

Sasuke mendengus bete seraya tutup mulut serapat-rapatnya. Takut kena bogem, pasalnya dari dulu dia selalu kalah berantem sama Naruto. Boro-boro menang, yang ada malah babak belur sambil nagis ngaduin maminya.

"Eh, Gaara lihat itu," Naruto menunjuk dua cewek cantik yang memandangnya sambil senyum-senyum. "Mereka berdua ngelihatin gue mulu nih." dia cengar-cengir pede.

Gaara naikin alisnya yang hilang sembari menatap dua cewek yang masih senyam-senyum pada itu lelaki berkulit gosong *JDAK!*

"Jangan-jangan mereka naksir ama gue!" rambut jambrik khas duren dia rapikan pake tangan.

"Tunggu dulu bro," Gaara menatap sahabatnya tersebut. "Mereka bukan naksir deh sama loe."

"Lalu?" alis Naruto naik perlahan. Dan Sasuke pun entah kenapa sudah cengengas-cengenges sedari tadi.

Gaara menepuk seraya meremas bahu sohibnya. "Mending mereka hanya senyum. Kau ingat waktu kita bertemu prrtama kalinya?"

"WE KA WE KA!" Sasuke kelepasan ketawa orgil.

Naruto mengangguk. "Yah, dan kau seperti orang idiot tiba-tiba tertawa terpingkal persis orang bloon saat menatapku."

"Wekaweka" Sasuke ngakak guling-guling entah kenapa.

"Dan apa kau tau kenapa aku tertawa menatapmu?"

Naruto mulai mangkel. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Karena ... "

.

.

.

.

"... wajahmu amat jelek." terus dia ngakak bareng Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"BEDHES!" terus Naruto jotosin dua cowok resek itu sampai babak belur. terus pulang dia.

 _ **END**_

INGAT INI HANYA HIBURAN! Tak ada niatan bashing atau apapun.

Baca genre lebih dahulu ok. See you again.


End file.
